In the Beginning...
by Noizchild
Summary: Our pokemon heroes, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary, meet the digidestined at a concentration camp. Then they meet Queen Megan & Grace in the future. The all present children get these birthstones except TK and Kari. Later Grace finds out she is immortal. R


In the Beginning...

_Dateline: Summer 2000. A war between Japan and Portal has been going on since the spring. The japanese and some of the american children are held hostage in a concentration camp just like the jews. The worst part is Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. and Kari are in this miserable camp._   
It was midnight and a japanese boy was running though the blare witch woods to escape from the evil concentration camp. He wanted to look back to see if his friends were all right but instead he kept on running and running until.... he fell off a seep ledge and landed on some sharp rocks. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw from that terrible fall was blood! His own blood! He cut his left elbow, torn a hole in the knee in his right jeans leg, and scraped his right knee. It could have been worse for the boy. Like he could have cut his head on the rocks. Anyway, he didn't have to stop and rest until he felt better so got up and started running. A few minutes later he heard barking. _"Uh Oh! The camp's blood hounds must have followed my blood trail!"_ he thought. He was running out of time and options until he had an idea. So he climbed up the nearest tree he could find and hid at the top. The dogs sniffed around for a while. Then the boy heard barking and soldiers. "We've got you surrounded! Come down from the tree! Now!" yelled one soldier from below. The boy didn't know what to do! Then one fat soldier tried to climb up the tree but he was too fat to get up there. So the boy jumped down from the tree in pain. He landed on the ground that was covered with moss. The next thing he knew was all the soldiers surrounded him. Then they picked he up and took he away back to the concentration camp. He spend to long hours in Ms. Betty Lou Dolores' office being scolded at. The last thing he remembered her saying was: "Boys get this disgusting piece of scum out of my sight!" 

***

Later that morning Ash was too tired and sore to work in his little weeding section because 1.) He was whipped for that little incident earlier this morning. And 2.) He had a small cut on his elbow and a hideous scrape on his knee. "That was a stupid and brave thing you did." said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Misty standing over him smiling. "Leave me alone!" he yelled as he turned away. "Hey! I was just trying to cheer you up!" she yelled. "Hey you! Ugly Girl! Get back to work!" yelled thirteen year old american hostage watcher R.J., Dolores' nephew. Misty wanted to fight back but she didn't because knew what would happen if she fought back. So she went back to her weeding section. That afternoon thick and heavy snow clouds came rolling out in the sky and it was snowing little snowflakes. Togpi was crying because he was hungry. "Shut that thing up NOW!" yelled R.J. as he whipped Togpi. "Hey you stop hurting my Togpi!" yelled Misty. "Get back to work now!" he yelled. "Leave her alone!" yelled Sora. "You keep your mouth shut!" yelled R.J. "I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do!" yelled Misty. Just about Misty and R.J. were about to get into a fight it snowed harder. All the hostages ran into their cabins as fast as they could. When it had stopped snowing, Ash opened door and looked around. He stepped outside to have a closer look. Then something caught his eye. Some simmering idioms were floating down. He caught one of them. He caught a jade. Misty caught an aquamarine. Brock caught a moonstone. (Not the evolution stone.) Gary caught a garnet. Tai caught a ruby. Sora caught an alexandrite and a diamond. Matt caught an opal and a pink tourmaline. Izzy caught an emerald. Mimi caught a pearl and a peridot. And Joe caught a sapphire. T.K. and Kari didn't get one yet. Where did these gems come from? What are they for? Just then a huge wave of physic energy swallowed them up and carried them away. Where will this wave take them. 

***

A few minutes later Ash woke up on a beautiful lawn in front of an iron gate that was in front of a crystal castle. _"Where am I? I can't be in the present." _he thought as he looked around. "Huh?" he said as the iron gates began to open and a black nine year old looking girl and a fifteen year old looking mixed boy stepped out of them. "Isn't this a pretty day, Mitch?" the little girl asked. "Huh?" she said as she looked down at Ash. "Hey little girl. Can you tell me where I am?" he asked. She screamed and ran though the open gates and ran to the crystal castle. "No, Wait! Come back!" Ash yelled to the girl as she ran away. "Aw man! Now look what you have done!?! You scared her away! Now she is going to tell my sister, Queen Megan!" yelled Mitch. _"Queen Megan? If she lives here and she was just collecting money to save us in America. Then that must mean we are in the future!" _Ash thought. "Is this a dream?" asked Tai as he woke up and looked around. Then a tall beautiful blackwoman with the little girl stepped out to them. "Who... Who... Who are you?" Tai asked. "I'm Megan." said the woman. "And who is that." asked Ash as he pointed to the little girl. "This is my daughter, Grace, and my brother, Mitch." she said as she pointed to Grace, then Mitch. "Nice to meet you I'm..." said Ash. "Don't tell me! Your name is Ash and your friend beside you is Tai." interrupted Megan. "Yes." said Ash and Tai. "Have a question." said Tai. "Ask anything." she said. "Are we in the future?" asked Tai. "Yes." said Grace. "This isn't the concentration camp! Where are we?" asked Brock as he got up. "Don't you know?" asked Grace. "No! I don't know!" he said. "You're in the future." said Ash and Tai. "Yes I am!" said Brock as he was looking gaga eyed at Megan. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" he said in kissing up tone of voice. "Your cute too. But I promised my husband before he left me that I would never date or marry anyone else. Ever." she said. "Noooooooo!" yelled Brock. "What's going on here?" T.K. asked. "Your in the future." said Grace. "I'm T.K. What's your name?" asked T.K. "My name is Grace. And it looks like we are going to be friends for a very long time." said Grace. She did find him. T.K. found her cute. "Are we in heaven because this place is really beautiful?" asked Matt as he woke up. "Not quite Matt! But this is the future." said Megan. "How do you know my name?" asked Matt. "I've been watching all of you." said Megan. After everyone else got up rain clouds began to roll in and it began to rain. Megan and the others ran to the crystal castle as fast as they could. The iron gates opened, Megan and the others ran in, and the gates closed behind them. 

***

"Grace. Why don't you show your little friends around. While I prepare your surprise for you." said Megan. "O.K. mommy." said Grace. She, Ash, Tai, Misty, T.K., and Kari left. "Be home by 6:00!" yelled Megan. "O.K." yelled Grace as she closed the door behind her. To Megan it was time. Time to tell Grace the truth about her birth. She had tell Grace that she was immortal. _"I should have told her when she was six years old." _Megan thought as she walked to her bedroom. She picked up the phone and called her sister Jordan. "Is it time?" asked Jordan. "I'm afraid so." Megan said. "Why?" asked Jordan. "All we have to do is tell that she is immortal." "It's not that..." said her sister. "Then what is it?" she asked. "We got mortals here." said Megan. "The mortals with the gems are here?!? Already?!?" yelled Jordan. "Yes. I brought them here because it was time." said Megan. "I'll be right over!" said Jordan as she hung up. Megan hung up too. 

***

"This is Salem park!" said Grace. "What do you think?" There was a moment of silence. Then Pikachu said "Pika Pi!" "Good! I'm glad someone appreciates my favorite park." said Grace. She got on her bike and started pedaling. "Wait for me!" yelled Ash. "Not again!" yelled Tai. "What do you expect? He's injured." said Grace. "I don't care! He's holding us up!" he yelled. Matt grabbed Tai by his shirt and dragged him by the big oak tree. "You bet by glad that I'm not going to beat you up! Because we have children here! O.K.?" yelled Matt. "O.K." said Tai. Matt dropped Tai on the ground and dragged him back to the group. "Moving on. This is the... whoa!" said Grace. "What is it?" asked Tai. "We have a new neighbor!" yelled Grace. So they waited to who it is. When the moving van drove away a young beautiful black girl was standing with her suitcases. From a distance this young girl looked more like a woman than a girl. She was so beautiful that her beauty made Misty cringe with jealousy! Ash saw that the young lady's diary had fell out of her purse and fell on the ground. So he limped over, picked up the diary, and limped over to give it to her. But on his way to her, he tripped over one of her heavy luggage. She turned around quickly to see a really injured Japanese boy lying on the ground on his stomach. "Oh my! Are you all right?" she asked as she helped him up. "Yeah! I'm all right." he said. He looked up. _"She looks more beautiful close up!" _Ash thought. (You see little red hearts everywhere, the background charges to pretty faded shades of yellow and pink, and he is blushing.) "Hello!" said the girl. Ash snapped out of it quickly. "Here's your diary." he said as he handed to her. "Thank you. Your name is?" she said. "My name is Ash Ketchum." said Ash. "My name is Angela Brown." said Angela. Then a red sports car pulls up in the apartment chain parking lot. "Hey Angela-Bear!" yelled Gary. "Hey Gary!" yelled Angela. "Wait! You know him?!?" yelled Ash. "Yeah! He's my boyfriend!" said Angela. Ash felt like he been slapped in the face. Then he limped his way back to his friends. 

***

"Mitch! Did you finish the optical course?" asked Cary. "You ask me that two hours ago!" Mitch yelled back. "Did I?" she asked. Mitch falls to the ground with his feet sticking up in the air. "Duh!!!" yelled Mitch. _"If that woman asks me that again I'm going to go crazy!!!" _he thought. "How?" asked Cary as she heard his thoughts. "You don't want to know." said Mitch. "What ever you say." said Cary as she rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'm done!" Mitch said to himself. "Oh, Sora! Could you please come here for a second?" he yelled. "What is?" she asked as she came out side. "I want you to test this nice little optical course for me." he said. "What for?" she asked. "It's for my little niece." Mitch said very guiltily. "O.K." she said. So she tested it. A few minutes later she came. "So? How is it?" he asked. "It was a little tough. But I survived it." she said confidently. "O.K." Mitch said gladly. Sora walked away kinda hurt. 

***

"This is golden gate bridge. And personally I don't like this bridge." said Grace. "Why is that?" asked T.K. "Because it has earned the name of suicide bridge. Because it is famous for suicide, accidents, and suicide attempts." said Grace. Ash limped closer. _"Poor Ash. I wish his knee would get better." _thought Grace. And for some odd reason Ash didn't feel the pain in his knee anymore. "Ash. How come your knee isn't bleeding anymore?" asked Kari. "I don't know." said Ash. "When are you going to show us what Odaiba looks like in the future?" asked Tai. "I don't want to talk about it." she said. "Why?!?" yelled Tai. "Just leave her alone, Tai." said Matt. Grace was feeling sorry for Tai, T.K., Matt and Kari. She found way to get Tai's mind off of Odaiba. "There is a beach not to far from. Let's go there." she said. "Yeah!" yelled her tourists. It took them two hours to get to the beach. They all sat down on the warm sand. Grace was enjoying the nice beach scenery. And T.K. was falling in love with Grace. So he scooted over closed to her and put his arm around her. Grace was blushing. Yes people (And Takari fans) Grace is in love with him too. "What are you doing T.K.?" she said sounding like a little flirting girl while trying to sound a little tough. "Don't you like me?" he asked sounding so innocent. "Why yes." she said as she batted her eyelashes. "I'm thinking of breaking up those two." said Tai. "Leave them alone." said Matt. _"Beep Beep Beep!" _said Grace's watch. "It's 6:00. Time to go." said Grace as she got up and got on her bike. The children left the beach 

***

"Mommy!" called Grace. "I'm in the back." said Megan. Grace walked to the backyard. "Grace. I have something to tell you." her mother said. "Is it something bad?" Grace asked. "No." said Megan. "Then what is it?" asked Grace. "You're immortal." said Megan. "Huh?" said Grace. "You will understand when you get your powers." said Megan. As soon as they left the backyard everyone heard a big blast. "What's going on?" asked Mimi. Then they all heard an evil female laugh. Then two figures appeared. One a boy and the other a girl. "Who are they?" asked Joe. 

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.   
"Make it double!" said James.   
"To protect the world from devastation!" she said.   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!" he said.   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" she said.   
"To extend our reach to the stars above." he said.   
"Jessie!" Jessie said.   
"James!" James said.   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James said.   
"Meowth that's right" said Meowth.

"Who are they?" asked T.K. "They are you annoying Team Rocket!" yelled Grace. "James. Look at all those pokemon." whispered Jessie. "They are not pokemon Jessie! They are digimon!" yelled Megan. "What are digimon? And how do you know my name?!?" asked Jessie. "I know all about you! I have watched you! And I for one am not Impressed!" yelled Megan. "Pikachu...!" yelled Ash. "Wait Ash!" Megan interrupted. "Huh?" yelled Ash. "Let Grace handle them." she said as she looked up in the night sky. "Me?" asked Grace. Before Jessie or James pull out their pokemon, a sliver box with a heart shaped lock on it was floating down towards Grace. Grace touched the box and it opened up. A blue and green light came out and went into her body. _"Now I know. I know what immortal means." _she thought. A big bloodstone jewel appeared on her red bow. "Circle light!" yelled Grace as she fired it at Team Rocket. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." they yelled. "I'm immortal!" yelled Grace. "What does that mean?" asked T.K. "You'll understand." she said. "You'll understand." she looked up at the night sky. 

The End   
BACK

If you want read more stories go to this address: http://www.geocities.com/noizchild/Noizlevel.html 


End file.
